BangaPan
History In a revolution staged by a Russian immigrant to India named Armainia, she got rebels in a certain area on the Indo-Bengali border to rebel for the independence of what is know as BangaPan today. She started the revolution a year before the formation of the country. A long battle between her army and the Indian and Bengali armies happened and after a year the country got independence. The capital was set at the city of Lekia in the province of Sie-Kei which is the largest province in the country. The current leader, Jia who came into power in 2018 has suppressed any rebellions against the country and is allied with Japan and Bangladesh. Bangladesh allied with BangaPan after finding out it was named after it and Japan. On 4/22/19, Russia allied with BangaPan after finding out that Jia and the leader of the rebellion who died in 2000, Armainia were from Russia. Kim Jong Un of North Korea had a summit with Jia of BangaPan on 4/23/19 in the country of China. Popular tourist destinations of Mu-Ku and the province below it, Zin-Kai were founded on 6/4/19 after Yu-Wei let them be provinces. China's leader had a summit with Jia on 6/6/19 in the country of Vietnam. BangaPan joined the UN on 6/8/19 after getting reconized by Canada and USA. On 6/10/19, a million Russians moved to the country after they toured it the previous day. On 6/19/19, there was a terrorist attack from a group of ethnic Syrians who are apart of terrorist group known as ISIS blew up a famous building. Atleast 60 people died from it. The province of Di-Qi had caught 5/10 of them. The other 5 escaped to Iraq via plane. A holiday is made after the terrorist attack which will be known as 6/19 - Day Of Di-Qi Building Explosion. Islams in the country started to change to a different religion after the attack. The Islamic religion was hated by all residents and the goverment and Jia placed a ban on the religion. Islams in the country were arrested or sent to Iraq. On 6/27/19 the Di-Qi province had fully recovered thanks to the help of nations such as North Korea, China, Australia, India, Japan, South Korea, Bangladesh, Russia, USA, Canada, UK, Germany, Serbia, and Finland. On 6/28/19, BangaPan and Iraq allied after all ISIS terrorists from 6/19 were killed. Islam was unabanned from BangaPan and all the Islams that got arrested were released. On the same day, a journalist from Lebanon was killed as it was just criminal trying to get in and wreck havoc. Lebanon thanked BangaPan for dealing with her. On 6/29/19, there was a riot about the journalist that was killed as people think she was innocent. They said the journalist that was killed was Liona Karelos. After the info was said the riots stopped. Right after the riots stopped, someone went on a killing spree. A 40 year old named Leon Karelos went on it because he found out that the journalist that was killed was his wife. He was caught 2 hours after he started it. Leon is serving a life time sentence in jail. On 6/30/19, Jia decided to have a summit with the current leader of Australia and she managed to ally with Australia. On 6/31/19, Jia managed to make nukes and the first one is called the Banga Boom. From 7/1/19 to 7/10/19, An attack against the Lenoko in the Sie-Kei province happened causing complete destruction of the building. The responsible people call themselfs the Naganio Kelianco Club. Naganio means Darkest Group of and Kelianco means Souls. On 7/11/19, Jia ordered that the Darkest Group of Souls stop what they are doing. The order was declined. The goal of the group is to overthrow Jia and take control of the nation and ruin the freedom of the people. The leader of the group, Kaina Leiana orders the surrender of the goverment but of course it was declined. On 7/12/19, Kaina Leiana ordered a full scale attack on the Kai-Shu-Nie in the Li-Cho province. Jia was outraged and offically declared war on the group led by Kaina Leiana. From 7/13/19 to 7/25/19, a huge war between the forces of the Naganio Kelianco group and the army of BangaPan sparked and the Naganio Kelianco group was outnumbered by a lot. Victory was secured and the group is no more. On the same day, a person named Loichio Nanika decided to do something awful. He went to the law office of the province of Mi-Yu and killed all the officers that he could find then went off to kill citizens. Luckily the police force that was still alive caught him and arrested him for life. On 7/26/19, a resident known as Hiana Shoia who lives in the capital, Lekia, went to Jia and asked if she could start a funding for a project she calls "The tower of hope" to be made somewhere in the city. Jia accepted it and said that her idea is very great and would make the people of the country happy and possibly attract more tourists. The project costs at least 23 million BangaPanese Dollars. Construction is in progress. From 7/27/19 to 8/5/19, construction was going good and fast. It was finished on 8/5/19 at 9:00 AM BPT. People really enjoy it and always come out of it with hope! The tower was very successful. Hiana and Jia have started to talk about things very often. On 8/6/19, the tower has attracted more then 10k visitors on the first day it was opened. Hiana and Jia are very pleased with this news. The people hope for more great buildings like the tower. From 8/7/19 to 8/22/19, a group of people from the province of San-Lei made a group called Vekin helia San-Lei which means Muslims of San-Lei. The group is friendly and wishes to have the leader of the group, Zia-Loia, to be the governer of the province. Jia accepted. The province allows non-muslims but the Muslim ways are done there by everyone in the province. Zia-Loia decided to tell Jia how happy she is of her province and wants to build a statue of her in it. It will cost 2.1 million BangaPanese Dollars. Jia accepted. Construction is started. The future is to be determind as days go by. Category:South Asia Category:Asia Category:Fictional Countries Category:English Speaking Country Category:BangaPanese Speaking Country Category:Catolic Category:Islam Category:Orthodox Category:Christian Category:Japanese Speaking Country Category:Bengali Speaking Country Category:Small Category:Drives on the Right Category:Russian Speaking Country